


Mirrored Universes

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Prophet Chuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiverse. It’s a theory that, in the most basic terms, states that there are hundreds, maybe thousands, of universes that consist of everything and anything. There are a few flaws with this idea though. For example, if the multi universe theory is real, then isn’t there a universe where it’s not? The people who ask that are usually countered with. “Well, you think we already live in that universe.”<br/>But, it’s not a theory. Never has been. There are people, although few in number, who can see them. The theory says that there could be thousands, some believe more, but they all think that there is a specific number. There isn’t. Each universe could have a huge difference in them, or the smallest thing ever that nobody would think is important. A full out nuclear war, or somebody just deciding to skip breakfast one day. They could still be similar, but never identical. And Castiel, was one of the few who knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Universes

Multiverse. It’s a theory that, in the most basic terms, states that there are hundreds, maybe thousands, of universes that consist of everything and anything. There are a few flaws with this idea though. For example, if the multi universe theory is real, then isn’t there a universe where it’s not? The people who ask that are usually countered with. “Well, you think we already live in that universe.”

But, it’s not a theory. Never has been. There are people, although few in number, who can see them. The theory says that there could be thousands, some believe more, but they all think that there is a specific number. There isn’t. Each universe could have a huge difference in them, or the smallest thing ever that nobody would think is important. A full out nuclear war, or somebody just deciding to skip breakfast one day. They could still be similar, but never identical. And Castiel, was one of the few who knew that.

A power such as that isn’t something you flaunt. You could either be thrown into an asylum or worse. But then again, there is also the chance of becoming a famous writer or scientist.

Whenever someone asks Castiel what it’s like, he describes it as a house of mirrors. Surrounded by hundreds of reflections of himself, all slightly different, but the same in essence. The only problem is. You can’t really control which one you look at. Some days, the visions were worse than others.

It started out as a day normal enough. He was just walking to work when this pain started behind his eye, which turned into a full migraine by the time he was half way there.

He stopped at this small convenience store and bought some behind the counter headache medications. Castiel made a note on his phone that he would need to pick up stronger ones from the doctor’s office on the other side of town later.

As he walked out of the store and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

That’s when his day started going downhill fast.

He looked over to see himself. But, at the same time. It wasn’t entirely him. This man had a cruel smile on his face, ginormous wings sprouting from his back, and this type of oil dripping out of his eyes and ears.

Castiel felt nauseas just looking at it. Because it was him after all.

No. No it wasn’t him. Castiel refused to believe it was. Sure, it was his face. But it couldn’t be him. He was Castiel Novak. 1st grade teacher, helps out in his local church.

That wasn’t him. It couldn’t be.

Castiel turned away from his reflection and scrambled to open the cap with the medication. He took out to pills and dry swallowed them both. He glanced back at the reflection and breathed a sigh of relief. Back to normal. Or, close enough to normal. Cas wasn’t entirely sure if he was still seeing into another universe or not. But he was back in his normal button up white shirt and blue tie with a pair of jeans. Still holding the plastic bag that held the pills, and he still had his computer case. So he was okay.

But of course, working with children made his life even harder. During class, sometimes his vision would switch between seeing this battle field with wing marks burned onto the ground, back to the fifteen six year olds in the brightly colored room.

He tried to act as if it didn’t bother him. It still got worse as the day went on.

Castiel asked what the children what they were for Halloween, one of the kids said they were a vampire. An image of one of his friends, Benny, flashed across his eyes. They were in a dark forest and he saw him glaring, fangs from his mouth. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it still scared him the same. He had dropped his coffee, the mug shattered, which of course scared the kids.

He let them out for an early recess so he could clean up the mess.

“Cas, you alright? Zachariah called and told me what happened.” a voice caused him to look up. He smiled at the familiar face. Dean Winchester, local mechanic and actually his fiancé. He was wearing a pair of warn jeans and a black Led Zeppelin shirt.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Castiel said standing up, regretting the decision immediately as another headache began to build up.

“You sure, Cas?” Dean asked taking hold of the other’s shoulder. Trying to help him balance.

Castiel’s vision went black. But he could still feel Dean there. An echoed scream filled his ear. It was yelling something that sounded recognizable, but he knew that voice.

That was Dean’s voice. That was definitely him.

“Not you too…” Cas choked out, he could feel tears on his face, but he still didn’t even feel like he was there. Not in the class room at least.

“Hey! Cas, look at me!” That snapped him back to reality, if only for a moment. He could see the look of sheer panic in his fiancé’s face. Another picture flashed in front of his eyes. Instead of the loving Dean he’s known since they were little, he saw that thing that looked like him with black eyes and a twisted smile on his face. Horns growing from his head and black smoke swirling around his body.

Cas shook his head again, covering his mouth with a hand. “I’ll be fine. I just need a little time.” He kept looking down. Trying to make the monstrous Dean.

“Is it another one of the visions?” Dean asked. Cas looked up, this Dean had blood stained clothes and a sawed off shot gun in his hand. He looked back down. He wanted his Dean. Not those other ones.

“Have they ever been this bad before?” He sounded to distant now. Just a small voice in the crowd of the millions of screams filling his ears. It was pitch black again, the smell of blood filling his nostrils.  There was a flash of light. He could see chains and an abyss that he for some reason he felt drawn to.

Castiel felt himself fall to the floor. The speed at which he hit the ground winded him. He tried to catch a few breaths, but he just couldn’t get to it. He tried opening his eyes again, all he saw were what looked like shooting stars. Until he saw them get closer. They looked like humans, but with wings, on fire falling from the sky. And for some reason, he couldn’t help but feel it was his fault. He didn’t know why, but he did. He felt weaker than in other times too. He’s never really been able to experience emotional ties to whatever is happening. This was very new for him. And he absolutely hated it. He wanted to be back in his own body. No matter how painful that would be.

But he couldn’t.

Castiel felt stuck. Stuck in between one world and the other. He could feel strong hands on him, and he could hear a mumbled voice saying. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

Everything slowed down after that. The creatures falling from the sky slowed down to a stop, most still suspended in midair. Castiel felt like he could feel himself fading.

Everything started to fade to black, he could barely feel anything anymore. The last thing he did hear was a distant. “Somebody help!”

Castiel woke up, the pain finally starting to kick in once more. But for some reason, he still didn’t quite feel attached to his body. He tried to lift his hand up to rub his eye to attempt to dull the pain coming from behind them when he realized that he was restrained.

His breathing picked up and his heartbeat felt like a drum as he began to look around the room. It looked and felt like he was in an asylum from the 50s. The walls were brick and looked a dull gray color. The bed felt like rocks and it was dark.

“You’re finally awake.” He looked over to the side to see a woman with a doctor’s lab coat on. She had dark hair tied into a tight bun. There were other people in the room he noticed. It felt like they all had just appeared there because he was positive they hadn’t been there a second before.

“Who are you?” Castiel asked. His voice sounding weaker than he had wanted it to.

“Naomi. You’re doctor.” The other people in the room began to busy themselves after Naomi waved them off.

He looked to the left of him. Now he was sure that machine hadn’t been there before. His vision was too blurred to read the numbers and words on the screen that the machine had. “Where am I?” He asked.

“The psych ward of the hospital, sir.” One of the nurses said as she began to hook things up.

“Why am I here?”

“You ask so many questions, Castiel.” Naomi said as she stood above him. “All you need to know is that we’re here to help.”

“Why am I here!?” He yelled the question again, trying to sit up but then being brought back down by his restraints. “If you don’t tell me, I swear to God I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” She asked as she took out a mouth guard. “This is so you don’t bite your tongue off by the way. Although that would do a lot to help us with you.”

Cas tried to scream and to get off of that bed and book it. He whined through the mouth guard and got nothing in reply.

“Ready, ma’am?” The nurse said as she put connected the electrodes to his head.

“Not just yet.” She put a mask over his face. After a few moments, he felt calmer. Although it was only a little, it helped. His heart wasn’t in his chest and he could actually breath. “We want to make him forget. Not kill him.”

The moment of calm obviously didn’t last too long after that. The last thing he heard was Naomi counted backwards from three before he felt everything freeze and go back to the darkness that he felt the last time he was unconscious.

The feeling on the electricity going through him was still there. But this time, he heard some kind of drill. He tried to open his eyes, but instead of seeing that cold, dark room, what he saw was vibrant. It was a white room that looked like it belonged in a business building. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see these lights coming through what looked to be a window. But the lights were pink, blue and purple.

It would have been a lovely room if he wasn’t still strapped down to something and if that drill sound stopped. A shadow loomed over him, but he couldn’t quite make out who or what it was.

“Stay still, Castiel.” The voice said. “I’m trying to make you forget. Not kill you.”

“Why did you let them do that to me?” Castiel said as he shook. They had moved him to a decent hospital room. One that had a small TV, a nice bed, a window to look out of. But even with all of that, he still couldn’t get that room out of his head. The feelings that went on. The fact that he saw that doctor torturing him, but in a different universe.

“They said it would help, Cas.” Dean said as he rubbed the teacher’s back soothingly. “I didn’t even know what happened to you until they let me in here.” He sighed. “You do know that whatever you saw wasn’t real, right?”

Castiel didn’t answer. He wanted to believe him more than anything. And he wanted to leave that hospital and go home perfectly cured.

But there wasn’t anything _to_ cure in the first place.

“Look at me.” Dean said, turning Cas’ body so that they would be looking at each other. “None of that was real. I’m a mechanic, you’re a teacher. Benny is my best friend who works at a diner downtown. Sammy is my brother and is a lawyer, married to Jessica who is a lawyer too. You’re brother, Gabriel, he works in a sweetshop downtown. My mom and dad are alive and perfectly okay, and so are yours. Whatever the hell you saw, was just your head playing tricks on you. Okay?”

Cas nodded even though he didn’t believe any of what was said.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Dean left to grab something from the cafeteria. And almost as soon as he left, a man walked in.

He seemed normal enough. He was wearing just a simple pair of jeans and a dark green jacket over a spots team t-shirt. The man looked like he hadn’t slept in the last few years though.

“May I help you?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Hopefully.” He said. “How many of today’s visions do you remember?”

“How do you know about-“

“Castiel, please just answer me.”

He wanted to ask how the stranger knew his name, but he wasn’t entirely sure what he was capable of. So Castiel answered the question. “Most of it. But the therapy is making it fade much faster than my visions usually do. Why do you need to know?”

“Because you’re not the only ones with those types of visions.” The man smiled. “I’m Chuck, by the way. Chuck Shurely.”


End file.
